


【召黑】如果明天就是世界末日

by Sanna_Lin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 突发奇想的脑洞
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/Summoner | SMN Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 4





	【召黑】如果明天就是世界末日

人们四处逃离。  
出城的道路被堵得水泄不通，海边的码头也是摩肩接踵，来往各个大陆的飞空艇也人满为患。昔日繁荣的主城区内一片萧条，满地都是被人踩烂成泥的蔬果，还有四处丢弃的来不及带走的行李，只有几个拾荒的老人走在空荡荡的街上捡起没人要的免费食物收进囊中。  
预言里说明天就是末日，可即使知道整个星球上的生灵涂炭都将难逃一劫，卑微的人类却还在最后一刻想要躲到他们所认为的安全的角落，把宝贵的财物紧紧贴在身上似乎能让死后的自己也能在另一个世界变得富有。他们发出绝望的哭喊，在生命的最后不停地忏悔，曾经被伤害的那些人也不记仇恨地选择宽容，他们总算知道在死亡的面前没有贫富贵贱之分。

他们俩站在悬崖上，下边就是汹涌澎湃的浪花拍击着垂直的峭壁。  
召唤离崖边只剩一步距离，他抬头看着乌云密布的天空，一点也没有末日来临时的紧张与恐惧，在他看来这不过是一场风雨的前兆，就好像此刻的大风意味着秋日越来越近，底下的海浪是潮涨潮落的表现。他轻快地哼着曲子，时不时张开双臂感受凉快，前面的刘海也任由傍晚的风吹散。  
黑魔就站在他身后，看着召唤做出一系列危险举动却没有阻止的想法。他和召唤一样，对末日来临没有什么感想，只是在召唤问他要不要一起散步的时候一如既往答应了对方。此刻他闭上眼睛倾听耳边大自然的喧嚣，过了许久听到了召唤传来的声音：“怎么，这么好的机会不打算推我一把吗？”  
“没意义。”简明扼要的回答不包含任何情绪。  
“我还以为你恨不得让我先下地狱呢，”召唤转过身走向黑魔，手指在黑魔的脸颊上摩挲，“到头来你还是于心不忍，看来也没那么恨我啊。”  
“反正到明天都要死的。”黑魔握住了召唤的手指，将它们放入口中用唾液和舌面润湿。  
“那么，现在做吗？”召唤发出了轻笑。  
黑魔点点头松开了口，等召唤的手指抽离后迅速捧起他的脸堵住那张上扬的嘴，舌尖蛮横地侵入尚未合上的牙齿与对方交缠。他们的亲吻向来带着强烈的攻击性，互相掠夺着不分胜负持续很久，直到嘴角都流下津液也不停下。他们贪婪地索取彼此的味道，双手都攀上对方的身体朝自己靠拢，锋利的齿尖把薄弱的舌面和嘴唇刺破，浓郁的血腥味同时钻入二人的鼻腔。  
黑魔到底略逊一筹先退了出来，撑着召唤的肩膀大口喘息，白净的脸都给憋到通红。他的衣服被召唤解开，露出干净的胸膛。他看到召唤坐到草地上，顺从地跨坐到对方的腿上，上身往前一挺好让召唤能咬住自己的乳尖。凉风吹在他的身上，使得他的乳尖比平时更快发硬也更加敏感，待召唤温热的口腔包裹上来一下子颤抖了身子。乳尖只是被柔软的舌面快速舔弄着就让他酥软了四肢，而召唤灵活的手指还在乳房四周轻轻刮着，一阵阵刺激让黑魔忍不住泄出了低吟。  
召唤解开了黑魔的裤子，手指就着自己的唾液顺着黑魔的臀缝伸进后穴，体会过太多次性爱的穴道几乎是在手指进入的一瞬间就紧紧地贴附上来，邀请召唤往更深处探去。两根手指很轻松地就把紧实的穴道撑开到可以适应更为粗长东西的地步，召唤又搅动了一会就抽出手指退下自己的衣裤，抱起黑魔让他的后穴对准自己的阴茎，然后粗暴地把人往自己身上一按，硬挺的龟头一下子捅进穴道里。  
“嘶……”就算是吃过无数次，黑魔还是被太过突然的进入弄疼到咬牙切齿，“你这个流氓！”  
“你知道我一直都是流氓。”召唤也不等黑魔适应，直接把黑魔再往下按去，粗长的阴茎整根都进入了穴道，顶得黑魔发出痛苦又爽快的声音。他知道黑魔也喜欢这样，他们两人的交流永远都伴随着疼痛，无论是争锋相对时互相骂着扭打在一团，还是在做爱时在彼此身上毫不留情地印上不易愈合的伤痕。他托起黑魔的臀部再放开，任由黑魔因重力下沉身子“主动”钉上自己的阴茎，满意地看到黑魔在阳心被重重划过时皱起了眉，嘴上也发出抑制不住地呻吟。  
“衣冠禽兽。”黑魔的声音都开始发颤，整个人被召唤托起又放下而爽得绷直了双腿。  
“对，我是，”召唤突然把黑魔的脑袋往下压，伸出舌尖舔过黑魔还在流血的嘴唇，“你也是。”  
他们继续刚刚那场激烈的亲吻，同时下身也不停地拍打在一起磨出白沫。两人都忘了认识彼此有多久，反正当冤家对头已经这么多年，早已习惯了身边有这样一个看不顺眼的家伙。时常争吵，时常打闹，可眼里永远都有对方。他们互相咒骂，在心中想要杀掉对方一万次，却也在情事到火热之时渴求着彼此。  
太阳落到地平线以下，世界已然进入了最后一个黑夜。海浪与峭壁相撞产生的声响也盖不过他们缠在一起时发出淫靡的音色，对他们而言耳边飘荡的只有彼此的声音，仿佛整个天地之间只有两具交融在一起的躯体。  
黑魔已经射过一次，这会儿又被召唤翻了身趴在柔软的草地上，被召唤压在身下狠狠操弄。他在所有人面前都沉默寡言，唯独和召唤在一起时全然不会去压抑自己，在持续不断的快感的驱使下纵情地叫着召唤的名字。他对压在自己身上的男人又恨又爱，恨不得亲自了结他的性命，又恨不得与他永远融为一体。他努力撑着自己回头，与召唤又交换了一个缠绵的吻。  
“继、继续……不要停……”今夜的黑魔无比饥渴难耐，即使还处于高潮过后的不应期也主动抓着召唤的手按揉自己的胸脯，想要召唤多照顾照顾被冷落的乳尖。  
“你这撩人的贱货，看我不把你往死里操。”  
“嗯……把我操死……”  
召唤抽插的速度比刚才更快，碾压过阳心的力道也加重许多。他其实也快坚持不住，黑魔的穴道从高潮后就不停痉挛地收缩，把自己的阴茎咬得很紧，如此柔软紧实的地方无论进入多少次都让他感到欲仙欲死。他听着黑魔的浪叫又粗大了一圈，死死掐着黑魔的腰拼命挺弄，把黑魔的淫叫给顶得断断续续。  
“好涨……好满……”黑魔没过多久又迎来了干性高潮，全身酥软地趴在地上下身吐出一股股精液。召唤用力抽插了十几下，也将浓稠的精液全都灌入黑魔体内。  
大汗淋漓之后他们俩紧挨着躺在草地上休息，看着天上的乌云被风吹散，繁星点点的夜空一点点出现。  
  
远处的海面上还有许多船只正鸣笛前行。  
没有人会想到末日的前夜竟然会有如此美丽的星空，人们只顾着迷茫地逃亡，挤在狭窄的空间里呼吸浑浊的空气。但倘若他们抬头，或许能被这份难得的景色迷住，暂时忘记恐慌，静下心来欣赏最后的美景。  
  
“你听，那些船的汽笛声一刻都没听过，”召唤说道，“这种时候还能跑到哪去呢？无论到哪里结果不都是一样的吗？”  
“你不也是吗，不在家里好好呆着硬是跑到这里。”  
“这不是想在死之前再看一次大海，不然我会死不瞑目的。”  
“可笑，”黑魔停顿了一会儿，“其实你也在害怕吧。”  
“怎么会，不过是所有人一起死罢了，大家都一样，有什么好怕的。”  
“我知道的，”黑魔转过身来看着召唤，“你的心跳很快，而且声音也在颤抖。”  
“哈？想多了，我只是刚刚太累——”  
“我也一样，”黑魔牵着召唤的手贴在自己的左胸上，“我和你一样，也在害怕。”  
召唤这才转过头，看到黑魔平日沉着的脸上此刻也因恐惧而动容，说话的嘴唇也不再红润有些发白。不知道为何  
他发现黑魔的心脏也跳得和自己一样快的时候，反倒有种轻松的心情。他注视着黑魔的双眼，往日里的坚定不移如今已然消失无踪，取而代之的是不舍，是担忧，是包含了太多情绪的复杂感情。  
“我害怕与你分开，我害怕到最后一个因恐惧而松开手，”黑魔无奈地苦笑着，“我没有想象的那么从容，再怎么恨你我也不希望就这样结束。”  
召唤听到黑魔的声音似乎带上了一点哭腔，看到黑魔的眼眶已经湿润。他揽过黑魔把人紧紧抱在怀里，轻轻拍着黑魔因抽噎而不停抖动的身子，自己也流下不舍的泪水。他何尝不是如此，就算在心里已经把黑魔杀了无数遍，可是当黑魔遇到危险时他还是会第一个冲过去。他不知道自己有多爱黑魔，可能到今天离末日不过几个小时他也得不出结论，只是一想到要和他永远分开，心里就难过得不行。这么多年过来他们之前从来没有过甜蜜的告白，但他们早就无法失去彼此。他们从未想过如果有一天失去对方将会如何，可如今他们不得不面对最难以忍受的离别。   
“我们还能再见吗？”黑魔已经哭湿了召唤的衣服。  
“来生一定会的，”召唤的声音没有底气，可他还是努力让自己冷静，“来生我们还会认识，还会吵架，动不动就给对方一拳。”   
“那我们还能像这辈子这样在一起吗？”  
“那当然，我们会相爱，会一起走过这辈子还没去过的地方，会完成这辈子没完成的愿望，我们依然永远属于彼此。”  
“那……我能当上面那个吗？”  
“那肯定会——等等，你想啥呢？”  
“哈哈，”黑魔笑出了声，“被我带跑了吧，你输了。”  
“你小子给爷爬，有多远爬多远，下辈子要是让爷见到你绝对把你碎尸万段。”召唤生气地转到一边背对着黑魔。  
“大召唤师就这么点气量？”黑魔戳了戳召唤的肩膀。  
“哼。”  
二人又陷入了沉默。召唤其实很清楚黑魔是为了活跃气氛，他早就听出黑魔是在故作轻松逗自己，就那个稚嫩的家伙开个玩笑声音都还是颤抖的。可自己能做什么呢，无非是在最后的时候陪在他身边，一起迎接那个时刻罢了。  
“还做吗？”黑魔从后面抱住召唤，不等召唤回应已经开始解召唤的扣子。  
“做好觉悟了吗？”召唤突然一个翻身将黑魔压在身下，“就算把你操哭我也不会停下。”  
“求之不得。”  
黑魔的裤子被召唤一口气脱下，方才进入过的后穴还淌着几丝白浊，正好作为润滑剂帮助召唤一口气顶到最深处。黑魔抱紧召唤的脖子，不停调整姿势配合召唤猛烈的抽送。阳心被一下下碾压着带来疯狂得快感，几乎要压地他无法呼吸。他早已把理智抛到脑后，全凭本能叫喊着催促召唤操得更深更用力，在高潮来临时又哭喊着召唤的名字像是要把人永远印在脑海里，随后射出一点清液把召唤的后背抓出一道道手印。  
他知道自己没救了，他们都没救了，到最后只能像这样互相依偎着才能不会感到孤单，只有沉浸在快感中才能暂时忘掉所有的恐惧与难过。他不知道自己又高潮了多少次，哭了多少眼泪，始终像抓住最后一根稻草一样不愿松手，即使召唤射精想要退出时也死死抱紧召唤不愿意让他离去。  
他们疯狂地缠绵在一起，用尽全力在对方身上索取一切安慰。他们粗暴地亲吻，啃咬，一串串猩红的牙印攀上洁白的躯体。所有的衣物都被扔到一边，在夜里的寒风中赤裸的身子互相传递着温暖，紧紧相贴的皮肤下两颗炽热的心脏一起跳动。  
如果明天不是末日，他们相信能拥抱到天荒地老。  
  
天空渐渐染上光亮，时间已经来到了凌晨。  
海面上的鸟儿依旧展翅飞翔，成群结队地旋转着重复每一天都会上演的情景。它们也许不会知道，这是它们最后一次飞翔。  
他们坐在悬崖上十指紧扣，疲惫了一夜的身体却没有一点困意。他们互相看着，想要把每一处都深刻地印在脑海里，好在来生也能找到对方。想说的话还有好多，可是真到最后任何言语都显得苍白无力，因为所有的喜怒哀愁都已不值一提，因为在一切的最后他们拥有彼此，已是最大的幸运。  
海平面上缓缓升起了太阳，他们深情地接吻着，手牵着手迎接这个星球最后一天的到来。


End file.
